


Through Time we can Tell

by bisteve



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags In Each Chapter, all this will come i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisteve/pseuds/bisteve
Summary: Moreid Coda Fics!! Each chapter is a different episode. they are not continuous with each other. I just started watching, so this is being currently updated. I am also going to retroactively add chapters, so they’re not all in order.





	1. The Boogyman

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first entry into this fandom :) I know its not very active, but i don't mind.

“So you’re still afraid of the dark?” 

Reid looked at Morgan, surprised by the question. He’d though Morgan had gone to sleep after the talk he’d given Reid. Reid hadn’t been able  to stop thinking about the way Morgan had stared at him for the past half hour. 

“Come on Reid,” Morgan said. “You can tell me, I won't make fun of you, I promise.” 

“Leave me alone Morgan.” Reid kept staring at his papers, knowing full well that Morgan was not going to let this go. 

“Aw Reid, it can't be that bad,” Morgan said. He smiled at Reid, and Reid felt his chest get warm. Morgan always made him feel like that. 

Without deciding he was going to confess again tonight, Reid talked. “70% of murders happen at night Morgan. 45% of falls happen in the dark. You're far more likely to get hit by a car at night. With all the people that we hunt, who hide and wait in the dark, doesn't it make sense to be a little scared?” 

Morgan leaned back in his chair, and nodded. “Is that it? It that the only reason you don't like the dark? He waved his arm around, indicating nothing in particular. “Statistical mumbo jumbo about murder and falling? There has to be more.”

“Maybe I got shoved in to many lockers as a kid.” Reid said. Morgan sat forward in his char, face angry. 

“That really happened to you? People shoved you into lockers as a kid?” 

Reid rolled his eyes at Morgan’s naivety. “Come on, I graduated when I was like twelve Morgan, all the other kids hated me. I know they were jealous, and I was an easy target, I don't need any comfort, I’m over it.” Reid didn't look at Morgan when he spoke, his face would be to easy to read. 

Morgan shrugged, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “Doesn't sound to me like your scared,” he said, “Sounds to me like you don't like the dark because it reminds you of feeling powerless.” 

Reid imitated Morgans shrug. “I guess that's it. You got me.” He flipped one of the pages in his book without reading it. “Thats me, Dr Spencer Reid, scared of the dark.” 

Morgan reached out with his boot, kicking it against Reid's shoe. “Come on Reid, I’m not trying to make fun of you. I’m trying to get to know you.” His face was open and earnest, in a rare display. Reid felt his chest get tight, and he met Morgan’s gaze not knowing what his own face would show. 

“I’m here too you know. You can talk to me if you want to.” Morgan leaned over the table to grasp Reids shoulder. “I want you to trust me Reid. You don’t gotta tell me anything, but if you want… I'm here.” 

Reid looked at Morgan's hand on his shoulder, then back at Morgan’s face and said, “I’m afraid of the dark because no one ever taught me not to be. Every little kid is scared of the shadows on the corner of their room, but most of them have their parents to check under the bed for monsters. I never had that. I never had any assurances that the monsters weren’t real. And now, with this job, I just feel like there's a monster hiding behind in every dark corner.” 

There was a moment of silence, then Morgan dropped his hand form Reid’s shoulder. He stood, moved around the coffee table and sat next to Reid. “As long as you and I are on the same team Reid, there isn't a monster in the world that can get you. You hear me?” Again Morgan reached out and put his hand on Reid’s shoulder. This time Reid put his own hand on top, his finger resting on top of Morgan’s. 

“Thank you Morgan. And - and I do trust you, I want you to know that. You make me feel safe.” Morgan's eyes widened enough at his last sentence to make Reid backpedal. “I mean- that whole team you know- everyone, they help make me- Hotch, being a father figure-”

“Reid,” Morgan said, “It's okay.” With only the slightest hesitation Morgan turned his palm upwards, and interwove his fingers with Reid’s, and squeezed. “I’m here for you man, I want you to remember that.” Morgan dropped Reid’s hand and stood. 

Without thinking Reid reached out and grabbed Morgan’s had back into his own. He looked up at Morgan, trying to think of the right words. 

He didn't need any. Morgan looked at him, and understood. He sat down again, grabbing his Ipod from the other side of the table, and put in an earbud. Reid opened his book again. Their hands stayed woven together.

They fell asleep like that. Reid’s book ended up discarded in his lap and he lay with his head on Morgan’s shoulder, his arm slung over the back of the chair. Reid didn't have any nightmares. 


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know they're rlly short rn, but they'll get longer as as I go on!

Morgan couldn’t breathe. 

_ Would they find Reid? Could they get there in time? _ His heart pounded as they drove. The screech of the tires was as loud as his ragged breath.The car screeched to a halt in front of a small cabin. Derek hit the ground running towards the cabin desperate to find Reid, desperate for him to be safe. 

The cabin was empty, but the woods were full of shadows and the screams of night creatures. The owls watched Derek run, run after Ried, hoping to find more than his ghost. The lights searched through the trees, like angels in the darkness. The truck lights cast an orange glow behind them, only making the darkness more terrifying. 

Where was Reid? One of his best friends, and Derek might never see him again. He wanted to kill Hankle with his bare hands for touching Reid. Derek wanted that only a little less then he wanted to find Reid alive. 

He heard the gunshot, and his brain stopped. He didn’t think. He ran, letting the branches hit him, reckless and ragged, desperate not to  find only Reid’s body without his smile. He couldn't live if-

Prentiss was shouting and he heard Reid- oh god he heard reid- shout back, and he heard Spencer Reid saying “I’m ok” and he could breathe again. 

Derek lowered his gun, and he saw him, he saw Reid on the ground with blood on his face, and his gun was up again, looking, until he realized that Hankle was the body next to Reid. It was done. Reid was safe, and Derek could breathe again. 

He could only watch, his limbs weak with relief. He saw Hotch lift Reid’s battered body off the ground, and saw the relief in both their eyes. 

“I knew you’d understand” Reid said, falling into Hotch's arms. Hotch held him, his face so clear with relief. Then JJ reached out, and Reid went to her, saying he forgave her, and suddenly Morgan forgave her too. He didn't care about one mistake when Reid was safe, there wasn’t any point. He didn’t try to hide his heartbreak when Reid looked at him. He’d been so worried. He’d been so scared, and Reid had been so close on those screens. He looked so broken, and Morgan wanted more then anything to love him, to make him feel safe. All he could do was stare, and try to make Reid understand, that he couldn't live without him. He couldn't lose him, not for anything. 

Nothing was worth living without Spencer reid. 

Gideon stepped forward to take Reid, and Morgan watched as Gideon waited, stepped back, and Reid knelt beside the body. Derek stood in the cold forest, looking at the blood pooling around Ankles body, and felt glad. Morgan didn’t know what he’d have done if Hankle was still alive. 

Reid stood, one hand in his pocket. Gideon reached out to him, and Reid limped away from the body into the soft orange light of the search party. Reid looked at Morgan, and Morgan reached out his hand to Reid, so broken. Reid reached out and took Morgan's hand, leaning his weight against his friend. Morgan wrapped his arm around ribs small frame and helped him walk through the woods. They didn't look back, their intertwined hands resting against Reid’s arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
